A driving device is known in which rotates a rotated member while doubly supporting the rotated member at its both ends. An example of this type of driving device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H01-175135 (called Patent Document 1 below). The driving device of Patent Document 1 is provided with a first frame extending in one direction along a rotation axis of the rotated member, and a second frame extending in another direction along the rotation axis. A supporting member for rotatably supporting the rotated member is fixed to each of the first frame and the second frame. Each supporting member includes a case, and a shaft supported rotatably by the case. The case is fixed to the frame (the first frame, the second frame), and the shaft is fixed to the rotated member. A pair of bearings is disposed between the case and the shaft.